Shibuya
Shibuya (シブヤ, Shibuya) is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Itano Tomomi. Appearance and Personality Shibuya is a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, one of Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens." She is shown to be arrogant and easily provoked. Shibuya prefers to face problems directly rather than to think things through, and is often annoyed when things don't go her way. This trait often causes conflicts with the calm and calculating Sado, with Shibuya even going behind her back in an attempt to take out Maeda. Shibuya is also shown to have many followers, including a large gyaru gang. Her most loyal is Dance, who she frequently punches in the face, which becomes a running gag in season 2. Shibuya has long, curly brown hair with pink highlights. She is shown wearing a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over her uniform is an open white and pink sukajan jacket with a carp design on the back, and the Rappapa music note symbol along with a star keychain attached to it. She also wears many accessories, including hot pink fingerless gloves that she puts on before fights; large diamond studded silver hoop earrings; a multi-colored puffy bracelet; a white belt; and a necklace with a cross on it. She wears shiny red shoes with thick leopard print legwarmers over them. When Shibuya transfers to Yabakune in Majisuka Gakuen 2, she wears the gray uniform of her new school. She has discarded her pink gloves, leg warmers, and her Rappapa jacket. Instead, she favors a black jacket and matching studded gloves. Her hairstyle has also changed, now being straight with a quiff in the front. History Not much is known about Shibuya's past except that in middle school (or early high school) she lead a huge gang of girls, one of which was Onizuka Daruma. Daruma betrayed the gang and ran off in fear, but Shibuya forgot both this and her. Majisuka Gakuen Shibuya is first introduced along with the other Rappapa members when Onizuka Daruma is challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society, and she comments that Daruma looks too old to be in high school. Shibuya's role in the first several episodes—although she initially expressed disinterest—involved her wanting to take down Maeda against Sado's order, which conveys her arrogant and rebellious personality. Shibuya, behind Sado's back, recruits the Sanshou Sisters in order to take Maeda down, saying that they could become members of Rappapa if they did. However, after Sado realized that Maeda allowed them to win, she walks out of the club room with a smile, which Shibuya interprets as a negative sign. As a result, Shibuya tells the Sisters that they have failed. Shibuya is later seen asking multiple times for Sado's permission to let her fight Maeda. When Sado refuses to make a move against Maeda, Shibuya suggests that Sado is scared and stalling for time. This remark results in Sado slapping her, knocking her to the ground. Shibuya, however, ultimately decides to ignore the orders of her superior. She goes into Maeda's classroom, kicks her desk and threatens to beat her up. Daruma tries to stand up to Shibuya, but backs off out of fear when she realizes that Shibuya was her former gang leader. When Sado once again orders Shibuya not to do anything, Shibuya attacks bystanders in the hallway in a fit of rage. When Nezumi tells Shibuya that she can challenge Maeda and defeat her in secret, Shibuya agrees to it. She arranges a fight and tells Dance, her underling, to deliver Maeda a challenge letter. However Daruma intercepted this, and gave Dance her own challenge. Shibuya becomes angry over this, but confronts Daruma despite claiming that she has no interest in "small fry". Daruma fights Shibuya, and attempts to use her signature headbutt, but is easily defeated. When Maeda comes to Daruma's aid, Shibuya provokes her unknowingly by asking "are you serious?". Maeda reenacts Daruma's fighting style, much to Shibuya's amusement. However, Shibuya was quickly defeated by a single headbutt from Maeda, humiliating her and Rappapa. Shibuya reappears when Maeda goes to fight Sado. When the two reamerge from the back room after their fight, Shibuya rushes to help Sado. Shibuya also came to the graduation ceremony along with her fellow Rappapa members, where she graduated like Yuko, Sado, Black, and Torigoya. Majisuka Gakuen 2 After graduating Shibuya got a job in IT, which she didn't understand and found tremendously boring. After her boss insulted and mocked her yankee ways, Shibuya kicked him in the stomach. After writing "resignation" on his forehead in marker, she left the office. After leaving her job, Shibuya transferred to Yabakune. The reason for this was wanting to get revenge on Maeda for her humiliating defeat. She became the leader of Hadashi no Kai (known as Habu). The Yabakune hierarchy was swiftly overthrown by Shibuya and her strongest underlings, the Habu Four. Then Shibuya declared war on Majisuka Gakuen. Yabakune students were sent to gang up on and beat Majijo students, and stealing their shoes so they would have to walk barefoot to school. The Kabuki Sisters from the new Rappapa come to Yabakune to confront their rival school. The two are shocked to find that Shibuya has betrayed Majisuka Gakuen, by transferring to Yabakune and becoming their new leader. As Kokabuki fights the other Yabakune students, the "older" Kabuki sister Ookabuki engages Shibuya. While Shibuya mocks the fighting style of Ookabuki, the latter still manages to hit Shibuya open-handed. However, Shibuya defeats Ookabuki, while Kokabuki is overwhelmed by the Yabakune students. Nezumi spies on the match, taking photos of the confrontation between the former and currents Rappapa Queens, which she later displays in Majisuka Gakuen as proof of Shibuya's betrayal. {more to be done later} Gallery Trivia *Shibuya is a name of a place in Tokyo. In a segment in AKBINGO!, they had a survey for 50 young men in Shibuya on "Who would you like to be your girlfriend?", in which Itano Tomomi was chosen (she was up against Maeda Atsuko, Matsui Jurina and Kuramochi Asuka). Acchan also commented that Tomochin would certainly be chosen the most because the survey was in Shibuya. *Itano Tomomi is the spokesgirl of the fashion brand Shibuya109. *Dear J, Tomochin's first solo single, was revealed to be the the ringtone of Shibuya's cell phone in season 2. *Shibuya's Jacket has a design with a serpent behind a letter J, a possible reference to her first solo single. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yabakune Student